


My best friend's (ex) girlfriend

by K17L53



Series: Clexa week 2021 [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexaweek21, Clexaweek21 Day 5, Comedy, Crushes, Day 5, Day 5 Out of Bounds, F/F, High School, Out of bounds, Secret Relationship, its kinda funny ok, just putting that out there, no one's cheating on anyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53
Summary: Clarke and Costia have been best friends since middle school, they mean the world to each other. But Clarke might have a little crush on her best friend's girlfriend (too bad she beat her to asking the other girl out). But now that Costia has broken up with Lexa (only about a week ago, mind you), Lexa is single again. And she seems to reciprocate Clarke's crush and that may or may not lead to a makeout session in a very inconvenient palce. Only...Lexa is her best friend's ex, very recent ex too, Costia would be fuming if she found out...right?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Costia & Clarke Griffin, Costia/Lexa (The 100)
Series: Clexa week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188965
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107
Collections: Clexaweek2021





	My best friend's (ex) girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> the plan was for it to be one chapter. but i really liked the first half waay more than the second so i split it into two chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just. a fun chapter. its funny. they're both horndogs but teenagers be like that.

Clarke let out a sigh as she stood in the school’s bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was mussed, and lips swollen, and _oh god is that a hickey?_ Clarke shook her head with wide eyes, running a hand through her hair in an attempt to tame it as she turned the tap on. She was disappointed in herself, she was very disappointed, a little embarrassed too but well…if she got the chance to do it again, she probably would. Lexa was…hot, to put it lightly, she was incredibly attractive and Clarke had had a crush on her for way too long. And since Lexa and her girlfriend had broken up, things had been kind of, sort of, heating up between Clarke and her. One could say…there were sparks, truth be told, there had been sparks even before Lexa broke up with her girlfriend.

So when the opportunity came today to make out with the girl Clarke had been crushing on since sophomore year, of course she had to take it. No, it didn’t matter that it was under the bleachers of the football field, it didn’t matter that if anyone saw them the news would spread through the school like wildfire, now of that mattered because Lexa asked her to meet her there and the moment Lexa grabbed her waist, Clarke was putty in her hands.

But that wasn’t the reason she was embarrassed or disappointed in herself. No, she was ready for the ground to open up and swallow her whole because Lexa’s ex-girlfriend – who broke up with Lexa a little over a week ago – was Clarke’s best friend. Costia and Clarke had been friends since middle school, they had always been close and it was no different when they started high school. Costia had started dating Lexa a little over a year ago, that was also when Clarke met Lexa for the first time – and embarrassingly enough, developed a crush on her. They had become friends too and Clarke would like to object to the fact that there had always been a certain spark between the two of them.

Yeah, Lexa was her best friend’s ex-girlfriend. Someone her best friend had been hopelessly in love with, their breakup had really left Costia heartbroken and…miserable really. Sure, Costia was the one who suggested they break up – they just didn’t work together anymore, but it didn’t mean she didn’t love Lexa – but that didn’t make things easier. And it wasn’t even like they had been broken up for long, literally a little over a week, so this was in no way okay. Not to mention, if anyone had seen them, it wouldn’t be more than two periods until Costia found out too – news travelled fast at their school, and Lexa was…well there were at least a handful of people with crushes on her.

But anyways, Lexa was very much out of bounds for her.

_Oh, oh no_ , a look of slight horror came onto Clarke’s face. She had chemistry now, she had chemistry with Costia now, she had to go and sit next to her best friend and do her absolute best to keep her cool and act like she hadn’t been making out with the hottest girl in school – consequently, her ex. Not to mention, there was a very obviously visible hickey on her neck, _every single stereotype about teenagers being horndogs is true,_ Clarke sighed to herself, running her hands under the cool water and almost leaning down to splash some on her face. But she stopped just in time, her makeup was not completely waterproof, and a dumb mistake like that was the last thing she needed right now.

But her cheeks were burning – uncertain whether it was due to the very much heated makeup session only minutes ago, or by how embarrassed she was. So, turning the tap off and drying her hands, Clarke unzipped her bag, looking for her little bottle of toner spray. Closing her eyes, Clarke sprayed it on her face, relishing in the cool mist for a moment when suddenly there was a hand on her waist. The unexpected contact made her yelp and jump out of the way, which really proved to be a mistake because she ended up hitting her side on the edge of the sink.

“Hi,” _Lexa. Of course it was Lexa._ She flashed Clarke a smile, easy and light, one that made Clarke’s stomach twist into knots out of guilt over how much she liked seeing it. She took a step forward, wanting to capture Clarke’s lips in her’s again – no, those _more than_ a few minutes under the bleachers weren’t nearly enough, if anything it only made Lexa want her more.

But Clarke stepped to the side and away from Lexa before shooting her a warning look. “Stop,” She pointed her finger at Lexa threateningly, but that only made the brunette laugh. “I have to be in class in five minutes.”

“And?” Lexa raised an eyebrow, closing in on her again.

“And,” Clarke stopped her, her hands going up on Lexa’s chest to keep her at least a little away from her. If she got _any closer_ Clarke wouldn’t quite be able to stop herself from kissing her again. But Lexa had her eyes locked on Clarke’s, the two of them only about a couple of inches apart, Clarke’s hands on Lexa’s chest – okay, so _touching her_ was not a good idea. “No.” Clarke quipped, mostly to herself, lightly shoving Lexa away before dropping her hands. “Look at this,” She did her best to sound angry as she pointed as the darkening spot on her neck.

Lexa clasped a hand over her mouth, stopping the laugh that wanted to burst out at that. She should be apologizing right now but she couldn’t do much more than just laugh behind her hand, and the look Clarke was giving her wasn’t helping either.

“It’s not funny Lexa!” Clarke exclaimed. “I have to be in class in five minutes, sit next to Costia and keep a straight face about all of this,” She moved her hand in Lexa’s general direction, motioning towards her face. “And this isn’t going to help!”

“Okay right…” Lexa shook her head, trying to sound more serious because yes, okay this was a problem, she didn’t want Costia to find out about… _this_ either. “I have a turtle neck sweater in my locker if you want it,” She offered with an uncertain shrug, “It’ll cover it.”

Clarke let her shoulders drop, sighing in defeat as she just looked at Lexa with an unimpressed look on her face. Supposedly, Lexa was very smart but right now, in this very moment, she was being incredibly stupid. “And what do I tell Costia when she asks me why I’m wearing your sweater?” She asked her calmly. “And I mean, I already smell like you because you were _all over me_ -”

“You were all over me too.” Lexa interrupted accusingly.

“Fine,” Clarke sighed, she was. “But I smell like you, and I’m pretty sure Costia knows what that is, so if I’m also wearing your sweater that’s…Lexa that’s going send the wrong messages.”

Lexa thought to herself for a moment before moving to unzip her backpack. “I have concealer,” She finally explained to the confused look Clarke was giving her. “I know it’s not a perfect match, but…” She dug around in the backpack, finally pulling out what she was looking for. “But it’s better than nothing.”

Clarke nodded, giving in and muttering a small thanks as Lexa handed her the small tube. “If Costia catches on, I’m going to kill you.”

“Kinky,” Lexa smirked as she watched Clarke turn to look at herself in the mirror, trying to cover up the small bruise. “But I’m pretty sure if she catches on, she’s going to kill you.”

Clarke spun around on her heel, glaring at Lexa only to receive another grin from the _insufferable_ brunette. “I don’t know why I like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello thank you for reading. the next and final chapter will be up later today. tomorrow the latest. it's written just needs to be edited. in the mean time let me know what you thought of this one.


End file.
